the_anthology_of_eiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Whispering War
'''The Whispering War '''was a short conflict between Satus and Yrdachai in 1750, sparked by the lasting effects of The Yrdai-Tokahni War 18 years prior, those including The Yrdain Empire's acquisition of Satese land in Quaydesh. It was given the name ''The Whispering War ''because it was unwanted by all, and many continued to deny it happened; as well as the fact that only one battle took place before the conflict was resolved diplomatically. Satus was still feeling the effects of The Yrdai-Tokahni War due to their involvement in defending Tokah nearly two decades ago, and many of its inhabitants were the grown children of those who fought and died in that war. The Yrdain Empire had previously decimated their country while moving towards Tokah, notoriously committing countless warcrimes as they went. Satese nobles were in open dispute about what should be done in retaliation for the damage they had only just recovered from, most seeking generous compensation for their losses, including the city of Vioholt in Monhelm as an appeasement. Others sought peace by all means, which itself caused unrest within the Satese population. A large portion of its people took it upon themselves to rise up against both their complacent rulers in the Mishrab and The Empire which had since forgotten about its victims, creating a militia with no flag and no proclaimed leader. This militia employed many techniques to threaten The Empire, whilst claiming to represent the Mishrab. This of course drew the attention of The Primonarch, Rorym III, who invited the Rahjekh, Bezinene Weisan to the Capital in Erwood to discuss peace. The Rahjekh had lost control of his country and begged The Primonarch to appease the militia by offering them the land they desired, fearing that Satus might collapse entirely if a civil war broke out. This request was denied as Rorym declared he would not allow extremists to seize a Fordain city in order to make amends for past conflicts, but would speak to the militia's leader-figure himself. Monhelm remained neutral throughout this period, as any conflict between Yrdachai and Satus would likely mean battle on their ground. However, a small Fordain force was mobilised towards the border should the militia attempt to invade the region. The Sentinel of Fordachai, Zio Vodus, was infamously negligent when it came to proper communication with his Lord Primonarch, and sent the troops without forewarning him. Because of this error, the militia stationed near Monhelm believed they were about to be attacked and prepared to retaliate. When Rorym finally found out, he sent word to Steedshead Fort on the coast of E'hnurvian to perform covert reconnaissance missions in Quaydesh near the Monhelm border should anything happen. One of these reconnaissance teams was discovered and captured by the militia, who were now entirely convinced The Empire was ready to attack. As a warning, a small group set up burning pyres across the borderline, slaughtering the Yrdain troops they'd captured daily to, in essence, challenge The Primonarch. Rorym remained determined to keep peace, but since The Empire itself was in jeopardy, communications hadn't been reliable. Before the last of the captured reconnaissance team were killed, an Yrdain gunship, captained by Kon Ralidus, crossed the Quaydesh border and shot down several of the militia involved in order to rescue the captives, who were then taken back to Steedshead for care. What Kon believed to be a valiant and heroic moment, was the excuse the militia required. News of this unsanctioned attack in Satese land quickly spread across the country, and the months of unrest finally led to The Battle of Jheganj. While this battle was the only to occur, the militia had planted spies within The Capital in the months leading to it, which resulted in multiple terrorist attacks and the attempted assassination of Rorym by the Rahjekh's daughter, who sided with the militia in secret.